A Harry Potter Christmas
by candyeater
Summary: It's Christmas Time at Hogwarts! What do you think will happen? Of course, someone will get mad and and unexpected event will occur!


Harry, Ron and Hermione were venturing down the Grand Staircase as they had realized that it was Christmas.

"Harry," said Ron. "It's bloody Christmas!"

"Ron," explained Harry. "Why do you think that we are carrying presents to the Great Hall for?"

"I don't know," said Ron. There was a long silence. The only thing that could be heard was the footsteps of the three students as they walked.

"So," said Hermione, as she had wanted a conversation to start. "What did you all get Dumbledore? I got him a sack of potatoes. I heard that he likes those."

"I thought that he liked plums from China," explained Harry. "But I got Dumbledore a Team Edward shirt. I heard that he is really into the Twilight movies."

"I always thought that he was Team Bella," said Hermione.

"How would he be Team Bella?" asked Harry. "There isn't even a Team Bella!"

"Well," stuttered Hermione. "I don't know. He could be a rebel."

"I don't think so," explained Harry before turning to Ron and saying, "So, Ron. What did you get Dumbledore?"

"I thought that it was July," said Ron.

"There has been snow on the ground since November!" shouted Harry.

"I'm not the smart one," said Ron. "Remember."

"Apparently not!" exclaimed Harry.

"Guys!" said Hermione. "We are at the Great Hall. Now, we need to be good."

"Got it." said Harry as Hermione opened the Great Hall door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" shouted the many people who were in the Great Hall. Harry saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Luna, and Ginny.

"Hi y'all!" said Harry.

"Hi," said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Welcome all!" said Dumbledore as Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat. "It is Christmas! A time of giving. A time of giving to Dumbledore. Gimme! Gimme!"

"ALBUS!" yelled McGonagall.

"Sorry," said Dumbledore. "Now, let's open PRESENTS!"

Everyone opened their presents. Harry got an Xbox 360. Hermione got a Kindle. Ron got and Ipod. Luna got an Iphone. McGonagall got an AK-47. Hagrid got a microwave. Everyone was happy, exept for Dumbledore who only got a mood ring.

"This isn't fair!" exclaimed Dumbledore with a sad look on his face. "I got crap."

"Dumbledore," said Hermione. "You haven't opened my present for you yet."

"Okay," said Dumbledore as he started opening Hermione's present. Dumbledore unwrapped the present and found that it was a sack of potatoes.

"What is this all about?" Dumbledore said.

"They are your favorite!" said Hermione.

"Everyone knows that my favorite is plums from China!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Told you!" whispered Harry from the back. Harry walked up to Dumbledore and said, "Open up my present."

"Okay," said Dumbledore as he grabbed Harry's present and started opening it. Dumbledore discovered that it was an article of clothing. He got happy real quick. Then he turned it over.

"What is this all about?" asked Dumbledore as his face got red.

"It's a Team Edward shirt." said Harry. "Aren't you Team Edward?"

"No," said Dumbledore.

"I TOLD YOU HARRY POTTER!" yelled Hermione. "HE IS TEAM BELLA!"

"I ain't that drug addict's fan!" shouted Dumbledore. "I'm a pure Team Jacob!"

"What?" the sound came from the crowd. Then a rock n roll sound started up. Everyone turned to Luna. She was texting Neville.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD!" shouted Dumbledore as his face turned red. "I AM CONFISCATING THAT CELL PHONE OF YOURS!"

"Headmaster," said Luna. "It's and Iphone."

"I don't care what the damn thing is, I'm confiscating it!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Albus," said McGonagall.

"Don't Albus me!" said Dumbledore. "You old bag!"

"Uh – Oh!" said Harry. "I think we should leave."

"Yes," said Hagrid. "We should."

"Everyone," said Luna. "Get their stuff and let's leave!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Hagrid all grabbed their stuff and started to head out the door.

"You didn't just call me that!" said McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Yes I did, Oldie!"

"You did not!" shouted McGonagall as she walked back to her seat.

"What are you going to get?" asked Dumbledore. "Mrs. Old."

McGonagall grabbed her AK-47 and pointed it a Dumbledore. She smiled and said, "This!" She pulled the trigger.


End file.
